


Adrian-Adrienne

by AnyaCronos



Category: Watchmen (2009), Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 17:50:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11236116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnyaCronos/pseuds/AnyaCronos





	Adrian-Adrienne

Well, how can I explain this thing?  
Umh...I had a moment of catharticism in which I wondered "how would it have been if all the characters had inverted gender?"  
Aaaaand, this is one of the results (I promise a fanart p0rn or full of feels on Tuesday ~♥)

 [](http://imgur.com/vHejBta)

 

p.s. a little view on how I work ♥

[](http://imgur.com/UgQV1j8)


End file.
